Dicentra
by Laylak4
Summary: At 16 Tobias and Tris's memories are wiped before they attend senior school, will they remember each other? Or will their lives lead different paths?
1. Chapter 1

Tobias:

I looked out from my bedroom window and down into the neighbouring house's back yard. She was at it again, determined to make it onto the roof. I watched on in curiosity, a trait I should not have but I smirk to myself and as I watch her fail once again I am fascinated by her. For someone who looks so fragile like she would shatter if you held her to tight she was tough, the grazes on her legs and arms that would make most of the girls in this faction tear up and go running to their mothers do nothing to stop her attempts. Stubborn girl. At 14 she is different to most girls in this faction or in society for that matter, her long blonde hair and her bright blue eyes are a rare trait, her beauty is a burden it makes her prone to attempts of kidnaps and unwanted attention and advances from men of all ages. I too was born with blonde hair and blue eyes though mine are darker and sometimes some see them as black meaning I am not stared at nor seen as a product in our society.

"Beatrice Prior, dinner time!" I hear her mother call; I was so consumed with watching her I had not noticed the darkness developing in the sky. She picks up her jacket and wraps it around her shoulders, she glances up towards my window and for a second I feel like I have been caught, I do not move or breathe until she turns and makes her way inside. I am locked away in my room for another night, there was no beating tonight no belt, no blood finally my wounds may have a chance at healing. My father was never this cruel and then my mother died when I was 8; that was when the drinking began something that should not happen in my faction, but my father being a leader found his way around it. He also found a way to release his grief..on me. I am now 15 soon to be 16 meaning I can leave and never come back; I have been excited for that day since I learned of it when I was 12 years old. No more beatings, no more being locked in a cupboard in the dark bleeding in excruciating pain. I tried to fight back once when I was 13 but the next time he came home and drugged me with serum, as I lay there all I could do watch as each blow landed on my body. I missed school for a week that time I would never do it again.

Beatrice:

He was watching from his window again today, I write in my diary. There was no yelling tonight, no grunts of pain. I look up from my desk and directly at his window. Our houses are all built the same in abnegation my bedroom window directly aligns with his. I have thought about telling my parents about what I hear at night when everyone is in bed but I know they wouldn't believe me they would just try to find the good in Marcus, but I know better if I could I would spit on him. I have barely spoken a word to Tobias my whole life even though he has lived next door the entire time. I wasn't allowed to go out on the street and play with all the other kids, my friendship circle was limited to those who are in my year at school. If I could speak to him I would ask why he doesn't fight back. I have seen him out the front of his house before he is tall and strong an athlete in every way. I have thought about telling my friends about it but for some reason I feel that it is wrong, like it's a secret that Tobias and I share only he doesn't know that I know. I wish I could tell him that I'm practising getting on the roof so that I could help him, maybe then he wouldn't laugh at me so much, he thinks I can't hear him but I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias:

School went quickly today unfortunately, I always enjoyed school it was safe a place where Marcus couldn't get to me. I had thought about running away in the past but then I would be factionless and not be able to go to senior school and there was no way I was letting Marcus take that away from me. I head towards the bus when I hear a call behind me.

"Wait up man" I see Elias making his way towards me, as I wait I glance over to the car park where Beatrice is walking towards the family car, her hair glistening in the sunlight. I don't even notice Elias until he speaks

"My little brother says she's prettiest girl he's ever seen. Says she smart too, all the boys want to talk to her but a girl like that can be pretty intimidating. There's not much point though is there?" His comment brings me back to reality. He was right, soon our memories would be wiped, friendships we have formed will no longer exist and memories of Beatrice Prior will disintegrate, I sigh as we make our way to the bus.

As I open the front the door I can hear Marcus in the kitchen, I silently tip toe up the stairs and into the safety of my room. I look out the window; Beatrice is nowhere to be seen so I settle for some school work instead. It is not long until I hear my door creak open.

"How was school today son?" His voice is slurred and irritating.

"The same as it is everyday" I reply without looking at him.

"You will look at me when you speak to me!" He yells and pulls me out of my chair.

Crack! The belt goes straight across my face; I can feel blood trickling from an old wound. Crack! This time across my back and it continues just like every other time until he's arms are sore or he craves another glass of whiskey. I wince in pain as he shoves me into the cupboard and I hear the lock click before he leaves, his car driving of in the background. Yes I may seem weak, I may be a coward because I am almost 16 and still let my father lock me in a cupboard but this has been my life for the past 8 years I have learnt the less I retaliate the quicker it ends and the less it hurts.

It has only been minutes but feels like hours when I hear a loud thud in my room, it makes me jump and pain shudders through my body. He can't be back for more surely, I hear the click of the wardrobe unlock and the door begins to open, I try to stand but my body collapses underneath me. Somebody enters the wardrobe and the light clicks on.

Beatrice Prior. I had never seen her so close before, she looked even more fragile up close, smaller but even more beautiful than I could of ever imagined. She knelt down in front of me placing a box on the ground; I let pride get the better of me:

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here? Go on get out!" She looks at me sternly, perhaps she will leave. I do not want her to but I do not want her to see me like this, I am weak and vulnerable and I never ever wanted her to see me like this.

"Save your pride for another time Tobias" She replies as she opens up the box reaching for cotton balls and some sort of liquid substance. Her reply shocks me and I am silent as I sit there staring at this creature in front of me. She leans towards me as she analyses the cut on my eye, her scent consumes me and I have to remember to breathe.

"This is going to hurt, but my parents made this and it heals wounds twice as fast." Her voice is sweet as she pats the cotton bud on my cut, and she was right it stings so much that I have to restrain myself from pushing her arm away.

"Are you able to take your shirt of?" She asks, I had imagined many times my first conversation with Beatrice Prior and not once did it include me getting half naked. I lift my arms, the pain is unbearable she reaches over and grabs the bottom of my shirt her fingers skimming my waist, my body tingles as she glides the shirt over my head she grimaces at the sight of my torso and then looks up at me her blue eyes show a hint of green a colour I've never seen before.

"I don't get why you don't fight back?" She looks at me before applying the liquid to a wound on my stomach, my stomach is doing backflips right now confused by the pain and the sensation of Beatrice Priors hand on it.

"When I do he always finds a way to the make the next time worse" She nods she is curious, but also smart enough to know when to stop. As she finishes the final wound she puts everything back in box.

"I assume when Marcus beats you, dinner is not usually on the menu" She reaches into the box, pulling out a sandwich, a bottle of water and a muffin passing them to me. "It's not much but it's all I could grab without mum knowing it was missing" I go to thank her but she points to the food and I am starving so I start to eat. I do not want to take my eyes of her, I worry that every second I don't is one I'll never get back.

"How did you get in?" I ask curiously.

"I haven't been practicing climbing on roofs for nothing" She smiles at me, and I don't need to ask any more questions. She knew, while I would there watching for hours laughing at her failures encouraging her successes it was all for me and she knew. Here she was a complete stranger coming to help me. Selfless. She was smart, brave, beautiful and selfless and every minute I spent with her that night I became a better person. Hours had passed as we spoke of school, family and life in general, she listened as I talked about my excitement to go to senior school and I listened as she spoke of her anger towards being locked away all the time and not being able to explore. She also spoke of her excitement to one day go to senior school, where her looks weren't so rare, where she would be able to start to lead a normal life, but she would never lead a normal life I knew that, she was to pure for this world, men would always see her as a token, a prize and for the first time senior school did not seem so appealing. We are interrupted by the sound of Marcus's car pulling in the driveway and instantly my first instinct is to protect her.

"You have to go quickly" I say she quickly packs up her box, she then looks at me and pauses for a second before removing her jacket and placing it around my shoulders, I cannot handle her being this close and i reach out pulling her in towards me planting my lips on hers, she places her arm around neck and pulls me closer her lips soft and sweet and for that small amount of time where we are and why we are there is forgotten. She pulls away and I am worried I have scared her as she stands up picking up her box on the way.

"Don't let him break you Tobias, you are stronger then that" And with that she flicks the light and closes the wardrobe door and I am left there alone feeling stronger than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrice:

I am lying in my bed trying to work out what just happened, there are so many things going through my mind it's so loud. I am still shaking from having to climb out the window, it was such a thrill even as my foot slipped halfway down and I fell to the ground I felt alive for the first time ever. My ankle aches but I think back to the kiss and I smile and squirm in embarrassment. I had never done that before, to be honest I had never felt the want to do it, to me boys who weren't my friends were annoying dweebs that weren't really good for anything. But from the minute I was in that room I felt it, in the pit of my stomach, the ache in my chest and I don't know what it was but when he kissed me it tripled and I felt like I was going to collapse. With one last glance at his window I roll over and drift to asleep.

I wake to my mother saying my name, I sit up rubbing my eyes and focus on the clock 730am only two hours sleep I consider rolling over and going back to sleep but my mother speaks.

"It's the first day of the festival Beatrice, this will be the last weekend with your brother for a while so get a move on" My heart sinks, I was so caught up in everything last night I did not realise that it was so soon. After showering I walk to my mirror, every year I see girls covered in make-up and their hair done, wearing tight and revealing clothes at the festival. Sometimes I would be jealous of them with my hair tied back in a bun and my oversized dress hanging of me, but then again I hated to stand out. Today however I am feeling brave and so I invite Peyton my closet friend over.

"Mum Peytons coming over and we are going to go together" I don't ask just tell. She looks at me reluctantly before saying

"Okay darling, please be safe" She looks as if she wants to say more but chooses not to and heads downstairs to where my brother and father wait. 20minutes later Peyton comes running up the stairs

"Hey B your parents just left, your mum said to be careful and told me to look after you" She rolls her eyes "But we all know you don't need it" I look at Peyton in her Black shorts and her red mid drift top with her black boots she always did have a taste for fashion. I finally decided on wearing a white singlet, light blue skinny jeans and boots with only a small heel on them. The majority of my body was covered however I still felt naked. Peyton looks at me confused then smiles "Bout time you came out of your shell B, can I do your hair and make up?" I nod

"Not too much, I'm freaking out as it is."

"Okay okay we'll just do your eyes and lips, you don't need any foundation anyway" I take a deep breath as she begins. 5 minutes and she's done, my eyes already quiet big are enhanced by the eye liner and my rosebud lips are a beautiful red I am in awe of her work. "Do you like it?" She asks.

"I do"

As we walk to the festival I listen to Peytons stories of sneaking out and seeing boys, trying her first sip of alcohol. Peyton was already 15 I was still only 14 but I felt like a child compared to her she was so grown up, so confident and ready to take on the world. I envied her. I wanted to tell her that I'd kissed a boy too, that I'd snuck out and climbed up into a window and kissed a boy in a wardrobe, one of best looking boys at school but something stopped me. We made our way to the entry gates, I could feel people staring but for once I didn't care Peyton pulled me over to where 3 boys were standing, they were all in my brother and Tobias's year I recognised their faces but not their names.

"We're all going to the park later if you guys want to come?" One of the boys asked he was tall, with dark brown hair. "We'll be there" Peyton said with a wink before pulling me away.

"And that was?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me

She blushes "Alistair, I've been seeing him secretly you know cause he's older and all. It sucks that this is probably the last time I'll see him but you know it was fun while it lasted" She replied. There I was once again jealous of her, it was no big deal to her and yet every time I think of Tobias leaving my stomach sinks. I glance around in hope of seeing him but I cannot find him so I follow Peyton towards the rides.

**Please review i would love to know what you guys think of the story. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias:

I made my way down to the park with Elias the sun had just set, I had been hoping I would run into Beatrice today but it hadn't happened. I'd heard whispers of her presence; I'd heard men and boys talking about her when I walked past them. We came to the clearing where the fire was and a crowd of people had gathered. Alistair and a group of his friends were there, there were girls from my year as well some who were younger. As we got closer to the group I heard her laugh, she couldn't be? I thought. It's too dangerous after dark for her to be out but then I saw her laughing at one of Alistairs buddies Rowen I think his name was. I've been jealous before but nothing compared to this, I study her for a moment she looks different, older, striking. I put my head down and make my way over to my friends when one of the boys calls my name, she instantly turns to look at me and smiles it's genuine but wary. I smile back gesturing her to come and sit next to me and she nods making her way over. She sits close to me but we don't touch, I can tell she's nervous, hell so am I.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you" She whispers, I smile, she wanted to see me.

"I looked for you but I couldn't find you. Why are you here?" I ask.

"Should I not be?" She turns to me

"It's not safe Beatrice" She rolls her eyes at me

"You sound like my mother" She snaps.

"Your mother is a smart woman then" I snap back.

"And I am not? Am I not capable of making my own choices?" She looks at me offended

"I don't mean it like that" I say softly.

"Whatever" She sighs walking of up the path that I had just come

I stand up and walk after her not wanting to raise anybody suspicions.

"Beatrice wait!" I call but she continues walking, she strides across the park I cannot help but observe her body as I get closer it was always hidden under baggy clothes, I am only human after all. When I catch up I grab her under her arm and pull her to stop.

"I'm sorry, I worry about you, and I just want you to be safe" She moves her eyes from the ground up my body and to mine. She grabs my hand and speaks

"Walk me home?" she is so much braver then I am. As we make our way to the street I cannot find any words and neither can she. My arm wrapped around her shoulders, hers around my waist the last moment I will have alone with her. We get to the corner and I stop, she turns to look at me, once again I cannot help myself as I pull her lips to mine. Eventually we separate, she looks dizzy, flustered, but I am sure I look the same. She smiles and hugs me, my mind wanders to what I would like to do with her now, Marcus has gone away for the week meaning I will not have to see him ever again, meaning empty house. But she is young, innocent and as much as I am choosing to ignore it out of my own selfishness in 2 days I will forget all this, she still has two years. Who am I to take that from her? We make it to the front of our houses and I hold her once more.

"Thank you. For the other night. For now. If I could remember one thing from my life so far I would choose you over and over again" I say quietly my mouth close to her ear. She lifts her head and places her palm on my jaw.

"You are the bravest person I know Tobias Eaton. And because of you I am brave. Spread your wings and never look back" She places a soft sultry kiss on my lips before slowly pulling away and heading inside. I stood there as she walked away and all I could think or feel was envy for the man who would spend his life with her.

Beatrice:

It has been a week since Tobias and Caleb have left, and I can't help but feel angry. How is it fair that he gets to start a new life and forget me while I'm here practically mourning him. I sigh as I start climbing up to his window, I'd been putting off retrieving my jacket from his room but my mother was starting to ask questions. I climb into the window more gracefully then my previous attempt and search the room for my jacket, I breath in his scent and it makes me weak, I need to get out of here I head over to the wardrobe I find it hidden up the end. I am caught up in smelling my jacket its not until the last minute I hear Marcus stumble into the room.

"Young Beatrice didn't your parents teach you that breaking into someone's house was wrong." He's slurring, I can smell whiskey on his breath. I try to speak, but I can't I am scared of him; he was the one person that made Tobias feel weak and that scares me.

"Well if they're not going to teach you the difference between right and wrong someone has to!" I feel the sting and try to shut out everything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias:

On choosing day every town faction comes together, as soon, they will no longer define us. I arrive at the ceremony, there's excitement in the air as all of us await our fresh start. As I take a seat among the others I watch as each name is called, each student enters through the door and determines there future. When my name is called I stand and pause for a single moment, before continuing on towards the door. I cannot look back, I cannot dwell, I need to keep moving forward. I close the door behind me and look at the 6 bowls placed on the table with six doors placed behind them each colour representing their school:

Foundation – Clear. For those who are selfless...volunteers, charity workers

Ellsyium – Yellow. For those who are highly intelligent...doctors, vets, research scientists and lawyers are produced

Manaya – Green. For lovers of the land...farmers, breeders, animal handlers

Acanthus – Purple. For those who are creative...performers, actors and actresses, teachers

Trycitus – Blue. For those who are leaders...business, politics

Dicentra – Black. For those who are brave, those with athletic ability, the sports school... training protectors, police, guards

I had always known where I was going; I wait for my options to light up. See your actions and achievements in your first 16 years determine the options you have for your future, you can only choose out of the bowls that light up as the schools offer you places. For those that have none of the bowls light up they have to leave and join the factionless. I wait patiently, blue and black light up; there is no second thought I smile as I head to the black door. Inside the door a slim asian woman with tattoos turns towards me, there is a chair in the middle of a room, a computer next to it and a large silver case. My heart rate increases as the room is small, I never liked confined spaces.

"Please take a seat" She says motioning towards the chair. "I am Tori"

"Tobias" I smile hesitantly and sit in the chair

"Now I'm sure your aware of what is about to happen next but it is protocol that I explain it to you. I am going to administer you with a serum. This serum will wipe some of your memory, you will remember how to walk and talk. Knowledge you were taught in school, family and of course seeing as you have chosen Dicentra anything to do with sport and physical activity." I watch as she removes the serum from the case, I picture Beatrice one last time as I feel the prick from needle in my neck.

Tobias:

I lay there staring up at the ceiling in disbelief, "So you're saying the serum does not work on me because I am a divergent? But I have to pretend that it does work on me otherwise they will kill me"

"Yes, I wish I could explain it to you in more detail, perhaps in time I will. But they will be suspicious if you are in here any longer. Don't speak of your past to anybody and you will be fine." She stands and opens the back door of the room and I walk through.

On the other side of the door is a station, a train lines the platform it is black with the red Dicentra School emblem on the first carriage. The platform is busy, chaotic almost as Dicentra first years carry their luggage onto the train. I remember reading that it is the only school with a train because it is on the outskirts of town; it is the largest of the 6 schools. I check my congratulatory letter Tori placed in my hand before I left and check what carriage I am in, as I look up and make my way to carriage 6 I recognise a few faces and have to hold back a smile or wave. I am still coming to terms with what just happened, I have so many questions. Is it just me? Or are there other Divergents out there? Why do I have to hide it? As I am contemplating these questions I take a seat on the carriage I don't know how long I have to wait, I feel it is going to be a while as there were still a lot of people after me to be sorted.

"This seat taken?" I am brought back to reality, I see a tall solid boy standing next to me glancing at the spare seat next to me.

"No it's free" I reply.

"Thanks man, I'm Zeke by the way" He introduces himself

"Tobias" I reply shaking his hand. I study him as he sits down dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin.

"I'm a bit nervous 'bout this whole train thing. Actually about this whole school thing. Do you know what career you're going to major in? Or are you an athlete?" He asks as he fidgets nervously eyes scouring the train.

"I'm hoping to do both. I think I might wait until 2nd or 3rd year to decide career wise. What about you?" I ask, in all honesty I have no idea what I want to do, I'd mainly been focusing on getting away from my father I hadn't even considered what career I wanted.

"Yeh me too, think I'll just kick back and have some fun my first year. My my there are some good sorts getting on this train" He observes poking his head out into the aisle causing me to laugh. We continue to chat and I meet another boy called Eric and a girl called Lauren. By the time the train leaves we've run out of things to say, I don't blame them it's hard to find things to talk about when half your memory has been wiped. I am exhausted, as I dose off I promise myself never to look back, the past is the past and I need to forget it for my own sanity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i haven't updated in a bit i have had exams. Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

**2 Years Later**

Beatrice:

Tomorrow is the day I can leave this hell, no longer will I have to sleep with one eye open, in case one of the boys tries to kill me in my sleep or the girls try to cut my hair. Living in an orphanage was not where I expected to end up at the age of sixteen, when I was told I was coming here I figured it had to be safer then living next door to Marcus Eaton. But I was wrong, it was worse. My parents were killed shortly after Caleb left for senior school, according to the investigators it was just a random attack, but as naïve as I was back then I wasn't stupid I knew better and I promised myself that one day I would find out the truth about what the government did to my parents, what Marcus Eaton did to them. Since I was put in here I'd dreamed many times of how I would kill him, after all he beat and degraded me plenty of times I feel that a only a slow tortured death would be justice. I've barely seen my brother since he left for school; I never understood how people could just forget and live their lives like you never existed I can never forgive him now just like I could never forgive Tobias Eaton for giving me hope and then leaving me behind. My biggest fear is that when my memory is wiped I'll forget the person that Marcus Eaton was, some people would be happy being able to forget someone like him ever existed in their lives and 2 years ago I would have felt the same but not anymore, I am no longer plain, pretty, naïve Beatrice Prior.

When the sun rises I sneak out of bed towards the showers, when you're in a place like this you become alert, your eyes are always open, your mind continually taking in information. I have learnt that getting to the showers first means I won't be cornered, showering first means getting to breakfast first before the small amount of food is cold or gone. Once I decked a girl, because she stole the food from my plate I didn't get to eat for days. In this place you have to be willing to stand up for yourself but also be smart, if they don't get you then the system will.

Its quiet overwhelming being so close to deciding your future, I sit amongst the crowd the air filled with exuberance and impatience. I watch as each person is called until finally my name is called.

"Beatrice Prior" I hear my name; I have to remember to respond to it. When I was placed in the home I changed my name to Tris a name like Beatrice only led to extra taunts. I enter the room and see the six bowls each placed alongside each other followed by the coloured doors, I already know what I am going to pick, it makes me nervous considering the idea that the bowl I want won't light. If my life had turned out differently I would not be choosing this school but it's the only way I can be fully prepared for my goal.

The clear, blue and black bowls light up, I'm surprised about the Foundation School offering me a place perhaps they had not noticed my behaviour or actions of late. But I know that the only school that can train me best for revenge is Dicentra and that is the door I walk through...

"Tris" I introduce myself and shake Tori's hand, she mumbles something about the process but I have zoned out after noticing the large needle she has in her hands. I never liked needles. She notices my unsteadiness.

"It doesn't hurt, it will be over before you know it" She smiles and places it to my neck. I wait ready for the process to take place but nothing happens.

"Unbelievable" I hear Tori mutter. "Another one"

"Another what?" I ask, I knew what she was thinking. When you're living in a place like I was, many people come and go. Information and stories are passed on, I'd heard about those who hadn't been affected by the serum, whose memory had stayed intact but never had the fact crossed my mind that I could be

"Divergent" Tori replies.


End file.
